Conventionally, it is known that soft magnetic materials used for various electromagnet circuit components, such as a magnetic core, motor core, generator core, solenoid core, ignition core, reactor core, transcore, choke coil core and magnetic sensor core are required to have low iron loss, and thus, required to have high electric resistance and low coercivity. Further, in recent years, miniaturization and high response have been a requirement in electromagnetic circuits. Therefore, an improvement of magnetic flux density is also of related importance.
As an example of a magnetic core consisting of such a soft magnetic material, a laminate steel plate is known which is obtained by coating and laminating an insulating layer consisting of MgO on a surface of a soft magnetic metal plate (see Patent Document 1). However, although this steel plate is satisfactory in both of magnetic flux density and electric resistance, it is difficult to produce an electromagnetic component having a complex shape from such a steel plate. For producing an electromagnetic component having a complex shape, a method is known in which a surface of a soft magnetic metal powder is coated with a MgO insulating film by a wet method such as chemical plating or coating to obtain a composite soft magnetic metal powder, and the thus obtained composite soft magnetic metal powder is subjected to press molding, followed by sintering. Further, a method is known in which a soft magnetic metal powder is mixed with a Mg ferrite powder and subjected to press molding, followed by sintering, to thereby obtain a sintered, composite soft magnetic material having MgO as an insulating layer.
As the soft magnetic metal powder, an iron powder, an insulated-iron powder, an Fe—Al iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Ni iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Cr iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Si iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Si—Al iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Co iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, Fe—Co—V iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder, or Fe—P iron-based soft magnetic alloy powder is generally known.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 63-226011        
Furthermore, as a soft magnetic material for use in various electromagnetic components, a composite magnetic material is proposed in which a substance having high resistivity is provided between iron powder particles. For example, a method for producing a compacted-powder magnetic core is known in which a mixture of an iron powder, a SiO2-forming compound, and MgCO3 or MgO is subjected to powder compaction to obtain a shaped article, and the obtained shaped article is maintained at a temperature of 500 to 1,100° C., thereby forming a glass phase containing SiO2 and MgO as main components between iron powder particles to provide insulation between iron powder particles (see Patent Document 1).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-217919        